Partitions created by network administrators can be used in network devices intermediary to a plurality of clients and a plurality of servers to host multiple tenants, where each tenant can have one or more dedicated partitions or to cater to multiple departments for an enterprise. When a tenant want to expand their layer 2 network across data centers which are connected using IP infrastructure, the tenant might have to depend on overlay technologies, such as virtual extensible local area network (VXLAN) technologies. With VXLAN overlay networks, logical tunnels are used to interconnect two different networks into one logical network, where frames are encapsulated in a user datagram protocol (UDP) packet with a unique VXLAN network identifier (VNI).